I'll Never Say 'I Love You'
by Mizu Kai
Summary: OneShot AU. Brittany Riddle was Tom's Daughter, and confesses to him after he died all her pain and secrets, she reveals she loves someone she should not. Draco Malfoy, who also reveals a part of himself. Enjoy, & R&R.
1. Disclaimer: Next Chapter is the OneShot

AN: I realized I did not have one.Here is the disclaimer. The Fic starts in the next chapter.

"I do not own Harry Potter, or any Characters, elements, or ideas used from it. They are solely owned by J.K Rowling. I own my original characters as well as the plot line, I also own the bottle of Vault I am drinking right now. I paid a whole dollar for it so there. Alright well on with the Story.


	2. I'll Never Say It Aloud, 'I Love You'

One Shot: I'll Never Say It Aloud,'I Love You."

"Seven years. It had been seven long years of torture. Unfortunately it had also been seven long years of _him._ I am not entirely sure how it happened either." A beautiful brunette said to seemingly no one in particular. Upon closer inspection her chocolate eyes were focused on an intricate open silver locket sitting on her desk.

"It's sad really, after everything that has happened, I am still all alone. I wish you were here dad, but you had to die didn't you. It was punishment for what you did to mother huh." She gave a half-hearted laugh. "Unfortunately your blood runs through my veins. I wasn't supposed to be born, I was supposed to die, but she couldn't do it. I was her only reminder of you."

She stood up and slowly glided to the window with poise and grace. "She fell in love with you, but you could never say it. You could never say those three little words she craved." Staring at the moon she smiled. "She loved the moon you know, loved it more than anything. She said it reminded her of the one night you granted her, the night you unknowingly created me."

"It is kinda sad that you had to hurt so many people, that your had to lie and hide your feelings. I know you loved her until you died. But unfortunately You killed her, not with your curse, but your neglect, torment, and lies. Tom Riddle you were a fool for what you did, and for that I can never forgive you. You never raised me, never knew of my existence, for that I will never forgive you. You always protected me though, your power flows in my veins, keeping me safe. For that I love you as only your daughter could."

"I feel I have disappointed you though, even if you never knew me. The one you hated most in the world was my closest friends. I became a Gryffindor like mother, and denied my other half freedom. That ends tonight. I have your blood in my veins, blood that never should have existed. I cannot allow it to flow into another being."

Next to the locket the moonlight hit a dagger, shinning innocently in the soft pale glow. She looked at it and smiled. "Mother wished for me to tell you who I was, but I was a coward, and I never could. I am sorry daddy, I really am."

"It's sad though, I fell into the same hole as mother. I fell in love with my own tormentor, my own personal hell bringer. I fell for the Slytherin Prince, I guess as the final heir to Salazar Slytherin it fits, but I was not even in his house. The blood was too diluted to count I guess. I am a fool though, and I can't help but feel cheated."

She played with her hair as she walked to the desk slowly and peacefully. "Fate cursed mother with her love of you, and fate cursed me with my love of _him._ I first thought fate was trying to right the wrong my mother suffered, but she was fate's plaything, and when she died I followed in her footsteps."

She smiled as she touched the locket almost reverently. "It is like a never ending hell for us I guess. Fate is a fickle thing, like love I guess. Fate feels like it can control us, but I refuse to be led in a predetermined hellish hole for eternity. You fought fate and won, so why can't I?" She asked no one in particular.

She picked up the necklace and undid the clasp. Slowly almost hesitantly she put it on and opened it. A cloud covered the moon and the locket was covered in shadow. "I guess falling for _him _was punishment for being a illegitimate child of an evil killer. I do not blame you for it father it's not your fault."

She laughed as she twirled the dagger around in her hand. "I told him I loved him today. Silly of me I know, but I had to let him know. Guess what he did. Come on guess." She sighed. "I guess you can't anymore huh? Well I'll tell you anyways. He laughed in my face, called me a worthless Gryffindork, and waltzed off to tell his friends. They all laughed at me, and made fun of me. That's how I got the bump on my head. Madame Pompfrey healed most of the head wound, and all that is left is the bump."

She twirled around to face the moon. "I guess the saying is true. They really can't love. Oh well. You'll be glad to know Harry hates me, after he found out I loved his enemy he was furious. He called me a whore punched me in the stomach and stormed off. I guess I deserve it, I mean I am your daughter, I should be dead for that." With that she stopped twirling the blade. "So I'll end it then." Slitting both wrists at the veins she began to bleed crimson blood.

She sat on the window sill and stared at the moon almost longingly. "It's sad really. I am going to die all alone, just like mother. But I am not going to let fate rule me anymore. I am going to end it and win the war against fate. They took you life in the end, but my life was mine to end."

Smiling as the blood seeped from her wounds she sighed and the moon came out of the cloud and shone on her form. Blood stained her clothes, and her pale flesh, but she paid it no mind. "I guess it's time to join you and mother, maybe we'll be able to be a proper family in hell. That is where sinners and people who commit suicide go. As you daughter that is reason enough."

There was a noise outside the door, kind of like a yell. The girl never even turned to see what she should have. The door burst open and in strode in an angry Hermione with Ron and Harry. She was scolding them on being mad at the other person in the room. They froze when they saw her sitting in the window sill barely able to stay conscious. "Brittany, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron whispered. The ethereal beauty of the moonlight over her body amazed and awed them to silence.

Brittany did not hear them. She lifted the locket to her lips and kissed both sides. "I Brittany Marie Riddle, final heir of Salazar Slytherin end my life. To bad fate, I guess I get the last laugh. My only regret is that I was never loved. It's sad really, I h-hate you D-draco Malfoy, I-i hate y-you for m-making me l-l-l-love you." She whispered as one lone tear fell from her eyes and landed on the picture of a young and smiling Tom Riddle, and with that her final breath left her lungs as she fell against the window pain staring with unseeing eyes at the moon.

Same time Slytherin Common Room Draco's P.O.V

I sat here in the common room laughing my ass off with my friends. It was kind of ironic though. I wan not laughing at the situation, but at myself. I was being an ass and I knew it. Unfortunately I did not really give a damn. I was the Slytherin Prince for gods sakes.

"I think we should turn in." Blaise said still smiling. "We need to be up bright and early to torment that Brittany bitch some more. I still can't believe she said she loved you Draco."

Everyone one nodded at Blaise's statement and I just laughed more, not really trusting myself to speak. So now as we headed to bed I began to think. It had been seven years. Seven years tormenting that girl for a reason I never told anyone. She somehow caught my attention, and never let it go. I do not know why I was attracted to her nor did I care, at first.

I was raised to never care, to never love, and thus I did not. There was something about that girl that drew me to her. She was the biggest Gryffindork, and yet I fell for her somehow. Oh well, best not to think on it too much. I need to get some sleep. Right as I was getting into be there was a terrible scream, three actually.

I jumped up as well as Blaise, and we met with everyone running out of the common room to see what happened. People were all running toward the Gryffindork tower. Hmm I wonder what happened? Not that I care, Malfoy's never care.

Gryffindor Tower

Hermione was balling her eyes out screaming at Brittany's body. "YOU FOOL! YOU DAMNED BLOODY FOOL!" She cried over and over.

Ron held her as Harry cried silent tears. He felt he was partly at fault for this and could not stop from thinking. _She was his daughter and she never told us. She befriend us, and even after I killed her own father, stayed loyal to us, but why?_

Professor McGonagall arrived on the scene and gasped. It was a horrible sight, Brittany leaning against the window seemingly asleep bathed in moonlight. If it weren't for her not breathing and blood stained dress, she looked as if she was merely sleeping. "just like her mother." She whispered sadly.

"What?" Asked Harry.

"Her mother loved Tom Riddle, and was granted one night with him, and Brittany was born from that union. Tom could not love her mother, and thus never knew he had a daughter. Brittany's mother could not love her fully because she was a reminder of what she wanted more than anything. Brittany's mother killed herself much the same why, gazing at the full moon just as Brittany is."

The others looked on saddened. "All Brittany and her mother ever wanted was to be loved." McGonagall whispered sadly.

People began pouring into the tower soon, and people all gasped at the ironically beautiful looking death. Once Draco and his friends arrived on the scene they all gasped. "What happened?" asked Pansy Parkinson truly concerned. The girl had seemed to connect with her somehow.

"Salazar Slytherin's last remaining heir has killed herself on this night. Assumablely from the torture many of you have inflicted upon her over the years." McGonagall stated calmly.

Everyone, but the golden trio gasped, they all knew what this meant. She was Lord Voldemort's daughter, and heir. Draco was amazed, no wonder she confused and attracted him. Something in her called out to him, but he could not respond due to her house. The Sorting Hat must have messed this all up, made a mistake, or so he figured.

They all seemed solemn. "Please leave now, this mess needs to be covered up, and you should all be in bed." They were all told.

As Draco turned to walk away Hermione screamed at him. "SHE LOVED YOU MALFOY! ALL YOU CAN DO IS WALK AWAY!" Harry and Ron tried to calm her but she refused. "My best friend is dead because of you!" She cried in anger and pain. "Her last words were, 'It's sad really, I hate you Draco Malfoy, I hate you for making me love you.' IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She cried out sobbing hysterically. "Wont; you admit how you felt at least." She pleaded.

Draco looked into his head and saw the response he needed to give. He looked at Brittany's body and felt remorse. His heart lurched at what he had to do, but it was necessary to keep his place in life unquestioned. May fate curse him for what he had to do. His heart protested, but was laid on deaf ears. "She was nothing but an annoying bitch. I'm glad she's dead."

Hermione cried harder as Harry and Ron glared at him with all his might. "You're colder than ice, may you go to hell and there melt away." Harry hissed in disgust as Draco turned and walked away.

As Draco walked away a tear fell from his own face. _I'm sorry Brittany. I was raised to care for nothing. I was raised to never love. Malfoy's don't love, it's just not done. I do not know why my heart does not follow the rest of me, but I must do what I must. A part of me dies today, may my heart send you to a peaceful rest. It is yours alone, and I do not want it nor do I deserve yours. It's sad really, and I know that, but I'll never say it aloud, 'I love you.'_

The End

AN: **_WAAAAAAAHHHHH!_** I was crying all the while writing this. I needed a good crying, angst fic, and this was it. Though I have to say I love that last line. If you read it like the commas indicate it's like two separate things. If you know how commas work sometimes that is, Any who it would be like this. **_It's said really, but I'll never say it aloud. _**And the other part becomes, **_And I know that, 'I love you.'_** I had to add that in there so it was not entirely depressing. I am sick of all the fluffy, and for me to write more of it I needed this to keep me from going insane, Tell me what you think. Good, bad, okay, not okay. I just want some response to it. If you cried let me know, I wanna know if I got to anyone else. Check out my other stories. May your lives be happy, and may fate fall to your own wishes. Oh and this Brittany has nothing to do with the other Brittany from DRDCTL, and CTBO. She's not a triplet, but I just seem to naturally use her name as my main character. LOL I wonder why? Hmmmm?


End file.
